nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Network Keynotes: Renewals
Written By: Nick LeMart May 30, 2016 ABC, CBS, FOX, and NBC all delivered their delayed 2016-17 Keynotes this afternoon, and we're here to deliver the results of these eventful presentations. Keep reading for renewals, cancellations, and the fall schedule! Renewals (for Thursday!) : ABC *''Modern Family'': (Already) renewed for a 24-episode eighth season; additionally renewed for a 24-episode ninth season and a final 26-episode tenth season *''Bookended'': Renewed for a 22-episode second season *''Wisteria Lane'': (Already) renewed for 24-episode third, fourth, and fifth seasons *''Nashville'': (Already) renewed for a 24-episode (previously 22 episode) fifth season; additionally renewed for a 24-episode sixth season : CBS *''2 Broke Girls'': (Already) renewed for a 24-episode sixth season and a final 13-episode seventh season *''Schmidt Enterprises'': Renewed for a 22-episode second season *''Central Perk'': Renewed for 24-episode third, fourth, and fifth seasons *''The Big Bang Theory'': (Already) renewed for a final 24-episode tenth season *''Howard's Mother'': Renewed for a 13-episode second season : FOX *''The X Factor'': (Already) renewed for 30-episode sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons *''Sister Tales'': Renewed for a 24-episode second season *''New Girl'': (Already) renewed for a 22-episode sixth season *''Bones'': Renewed for a final 24-episode twelfth season : NBC *''Revolution'': (Already) renewed for a final 13-episode fifth season *''The Voice'': Renewed for a 15-episode eleventh season *''Chicago Fire'': (Already) renewed for 24-episode fifth and sixth seasons *''1600 Penn'': (Already) renewed for a 24-episode final fourth season *''Checker Street'': Renewed for a 13-episode second season Cancellations : ABC *''Delaware Valley'' : CBS *''Penny's Palace'' Pickups : CBS *''College Humor'': 13 episodes have been ordered *''Sliders'': 13 episodes have been ordered : FOX *''Simon Says'': 13 episodes have been ordered ---- 2016-17 Thursday Schedule Highlights *'ABC: '''The #1 network has the most stable schedule this fall, as its lineup is unchanged from the spring. Iconic ''Modern Family will again lead off the night and hopefully allow megahit sophomore Bookended to grow into an icon. Later in the night, legends Wisteria Lane and Nashville hope to keep their ranks as the top two shows on television, which will prove hard but not impossible as the latter becomes a veteran show. *'CBS:' The silver medalist is keeping the structure of its all-comedy schedule the same (use an established show to anchor each hour of the night), but there's still a lot of reorganization. The ever-solid 2 Broke Girls will keep put at 8pm, and lead in to the big hit sophomore Schmidt Enterprises; CBS probably gave the latter show such a "weak" (compared to the 9pm and 10pm anchors) lead-in, because they want to see if it's capable of being an independent hit. The extremely competitive 9pm slot is being given to powerhouse junior Central Perk, which absolutely exploded at 8:30pm last season despite a weaker lead-in than it had in 2014-15. CBS is probably hoping for this show to be their next Two and a Half Men, and right now, that seems possible. The coveted 9:30pm slot will be occupied by newbie College Humor, which looks very incompatible with its lead-in (Central Perk skews very young, and this show looks like it will skew pretty old). The final season of the iconic The Big Bang Theory will again anchor the 10pm hour, and hopefully grow into a powerhouse. Finally, Howard's Mother will stay put in the 10:30pm death slot, but it was only renewed for 13 episodes, and there's 13 episodes of newbie Sliders waiting in the wings for a midseason debut if need be. *'FOX:' Eager to end its three-year streak of being in last place, FOX has done some noticeable schedule maneuvering. Megahit The X Factor is being moved back to 8pm, after being tested in the 9pm hour last season (though its numbers were good, they were not strong enough for 9pm). Said 9pm slot will be inherited by iconic sophomore sensation Sister Tales, which qualified as the #1 new show of the season last year. It will lead into newbie Simon Says, but the poor quality has led the network to keeping 22 episodes of sub-solid New Girl at hand in case the former comedy fails. Taking over for the late The Following is the final twelfth season of veteran Bones, which will hopefully keep its hit label from Monday. *'NBC: '''The bronze network, like ABC, has a very stable schedule. In the fall, 8pm will be filled with the final season of hit drama ''Revolution, which will hopefully spike into at least big hit territory for its farewell. Then at midseason, the lead-off role will be handed over to a special shortened season of Monday veteran icon The Voice, which NBC ostensibly hopes to use to deflate The X Factor and get a foothold at 8pm. The iconic veteran Chicago Fire will remain at 9pm. Also staying put in the 10pm hour are megahit 1600 Penn and (surprisingly) barely solid Checker Street; the latter is likely riding its absolutely huge finale number.